


At First Sight

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus falls in love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

Love at first sight? Oh yes.

But not with the boy. Skinny. Scared. Slytherin. Eleven, twelve, thirteen, no. Not then.

Not with Severus at eleven. Not with Severus at eighteen. Not with the hand on his sleeve in crowded Diagon Alley; a dark-haired, dark-eyed, dark-soul'd youth begging for a moment, just a moment, and the cruel kindness due to lost boys.

It takes a Monday to make him see. Sunny. September. The first day of classes, he finds a stranger sitting next to him at breakfast. Austere black robes, austere black eyes. Slytherin green around the gills.

And Albus falls.


End file.
